Year 2013
by HumphreytheFunLovingOmega
Summary: It has been one year since the year 2012 and the end of the world. Humphrey embarks on a journey in New York to survive The zombie infested streets to escape and find his wife, and his pups who may not even be alive.


Chapter one

Year, 2013, December 21st

Humphrey zipped up his hoodie and made sure the curtains on the windows were closed tight enough to not let any light out of the house as the sun started to set. Humphrey checked the boards on the doors and made sure they were tight. Humphrey walked into the kitchen and turned on the mini stove he had. Humphrey opened the backpack next to him and pulled out a metal pot and put it over the bright oranges flames, they flickered and danced beneath the pot, they were the only source of light in the whole house. The house was silent enough you could hear a pin drop in the other room. He opened his backpack again and pulled out a can of beans and proceeded to open it, he poured about ¼ of the can in the pot and stirred them slowly breathing in the smell. The smell was sweet and smokey. BBQ baked beans, Humphrey was lucky to have such good food, in fact he was lucky to have any meal at all. Humphrey took the pot off the flames and scoped the beans into a beat up metal cup with a spoon to match. Humphrey turned on an oil lamp next to his sleeping bag giving off a light flickering light which made the room look ominous, yet it warmed and relaxed him.

He walked back to the stove and turned it off. Humphrey grabbed his food and huddled into his sleeping bag enjoying his meal. The beans reminded him of his old life before any of this shit had ever happened. It made him think of his mate Lilly, her beautiful lavender eyes, the way her fur shined in the moonlight. Humphrey remembered the last time he saw her. It was Christmas (December 25, 2012) And she was pregnant. A news report came on the T.V. telling that a city wide evacuation was underway. A virus had broken out on the 21st and had entered the city of New York. Humphrey immediately grabbed his pregnant wife and drove to the Evac point, they were checking for the virus before letting people in the choppers. After they had been checked a man yelled.

"Room for on more!" Humphrey threw Lilly at him and before he could say his goodbyes to his wife the chopper took off. Humphrey watched as the chopper flew further and further away, tears in his eyes, the people were told to go home and listen for further instructions on the radio; there never came any. The military had quarantined the whole city, and if anyone got near the fence they would shot to kill, no questions asked. The idea was to let them starve. The creatures fed on flesh and with the rate the virus was spreading there would be no more humans and the zombies would starve to death.

Humphrey reached down his shirt and lifted out his wedding ring that hung around his neck by a silver chain. It was platinum with the word "Forever" engraved on it. Humphrey stared at the ring thinking of his beautiful Lilly. Was she safe? Was the pup born? Did she find someone else? Humphrey reached to the inside of his hoodie and pulled out a picture of his beautiful mate. Humphrey felt a tear roll down his cheek, he quickly wiped it off. Humphrey put the picture back in his hoodie and licked the cup clean of all beans or sauce. He reached to the side and grabbed his .308 rifle and dismantled it. He cleaned it of residue, put a little bit of fresh oil on it and put it back together. Humphrey used a cloth to polish the wood and set it aside. Today was the one year anniversary of the outbreak. Humphrey had been fighting for one year. If his wife had survived she would have given birth by now. Humphrey began to wonder what they looked like but he just shook the thoughts out of his head and began to clean his .22 pistol. Humphrey had picked guns which the ammo for is common, the rounds aren't to heavy but can disable a zombie in one good shot. He also had a smoothed egged knife and a crowbar. Humphrey was a master at surviving out here. His house is completely sealed, The only way in is through a steel hatch on the roof. The building is two stories high. A ladder leads to the roof. It may seem stupid because you could get trapped inside if zombies got to the roof, but there isn't enough zombies to pile up that high and they definitely can't climb ladders.

Humphrey reassembled his pistol which had the name "Lilly" crudely carved into the side. After he put the pistol in the holster on the inside of his hoodie he picked up a journal and began to write in it.

12-21-2013

_Today I was able to scavenge so more food from a gas station up the road. I found a door in the back which has a hydraulic locking system, it must have something important in there if it's locked so tight, the only way to bring it down would be with some kind of directed explosion. The noise will probably attract every zombie within a miles radius or more. I'm debating whether or not to go deeper into the city. I have a nice set up here on the outside of Jersey. I can see flares from the roof at night, they are coming somewhere from the downtown district of Manhattan. The easiest and fastest way to get there would be to follow the Lincoln Tunnel. From there I can climb to a building and shot off a few flares to alert them of my coming and hopefully they'll send some people to help me. I'll only get one chance at this because I only have two flares left. I've also noticed the Army has basically disappeared, maybe all those theories were right. December 21__st__ 2012 was the start of the end, and here I am struggling to stay alive one year later. I guess that's all I have to say in this entry. _

Humphrey put his journal in the bag and pulled out two magazines for his pistol and put them in his bandolier beneath his hoodie next to his pistol. Then took out a ten shot magazine and put it into his rifle. Humphrey picked up his bag and walked through the house until he got to a huge steel door with a lock on it. Humphrey took out a key and opened the door, walked down the stairs behind it, then flicked on a light switch. It was a basement but looked more like a bunker, there were military rations on the right side on multiple shelves along with gallons of clean water. In front of Humphrey was a rack of guns, Humphrey grabbed a machete, two silencers; one for his pistol and one for his rifle. He also grabbed a night vision scope and night vision binoculars. Humphrey pulled out a list and checked items off as he grabbed them or confirmed they were already in his bag.

_Equipment:_

_Backpack_

_Hiking boots (Humphrey put on his military boots)_

_Socks_

_Quart sized water bottle (Humphrey attached a gallon to his pack)_

_Water purification tablets_

_Wind/water proof matches_

_Bandana _

_Map_

_Compass_

_Flashlights (Under barrel) _

_Flashlight (Normal LED)_

_Signaling mirror _

_Sleeping bag_

_Sunglasses_

_First aid kit (Surgeon issue)_

_Multi tool_

_Hand held radio w/ earpiece_

_Knife_

_Binoculars_

_Primary firearm w/ 100 rounds._

_Secondary weapon w/ 50 rounds_

_Machete _

_Silencers_

_Two way radio with headset_

_Crowbar_

_Water purification pump_

Humphrey loaded it all up turned off the light, walked back up the stairs, and closed the door behind himself locking it. Humphrey had a plan. He has a safe house not to far from the Lincoln Tunnel containing extra supplies, etc… Once through the tunnel he can make his way to the Jacob Javits convention center and climb to the roof and try to get a better view of the lights, and then he can stay there to rest.

A/N What do you guys think of the new story I started? Give me a heads up if you live in New York and I mess up on street names or other things like that, also I'd just like to hear if it's all around accurate to the actual layout of New York. Thanks for reading. R&R

PEACE


End file.
